The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to the medical field, and more particularly to disposable medical wound dressings. According to medical research and various published articles, an “ideal” wound dressing is one that is sterile, breathable, and encourages a moist healing environment. Such conditions generally reduce the risk of infection, help the wound heal more quickly, and reduce scarring.